Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-2r^{7}+5r^{6}+4r^{2}) - ( 5r^{7}+4r^{5}+7r^{2}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(-2r^{7}+5r^{6}+4r^{2}) + (-5r^{7}-4r^{5}-7r^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-2r^{7}+5r^{6}+4r^{2} - 5r^{7}-4r^{5}-7r^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {2 r^7} + \color{#DF0030}{5 r^6} + \color{#9D38BD}{4 r^2} - {5 r^7} - {4 r^5} - \color{#9D38BD}{7 r^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -2 -5 ) r^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ 5 r^6} + { -4 r^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{ r^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-7r^{7}+5r^{6}-4r^{5}-3r^{2}$